


Part 2 of Running his fingers through his hair

by Suggle



Category: Evak - Fandom, Skam - Fandom
Genre: Breakfast, I love yous, Kisses, M/M, Mornings, movies - Freeform, noora take photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suggle/pseuds/Suggle
Summary: "I heard you" he looks up at Even even though he sitting on the counter top Even's still manages to be taller.Isak raises an eyebrow in question something he's gotten of Even "You heard what?" Even smiles





	

He slowly woke up stretching groaning at the miss of his warmth sitting up rubbing the sleep from his eyes he gets up throwing a hoodie on before making his way to the kitchen. The smell of food hit his nose as soon as he enters the kitchen smiling at his boyfriend leaning against the wall watching Even butter some toast he made.

He walks up behind Even wrapping his arms around his waist kissing the back of his neck before he turns around "Good morning" He turns in Isak arms smiling against his lips kissing him breaking apart as they heard an awe come from behind them.

"Oh no don't stop on our account carry on children" Esklid gestures Isak blushes deep red turning around in Even's arms hiding him self from any further embarrassment. "Don't they look cute" Noora starts handing her phone over to Esklid before slipping into a chair.

Isak soon joining them still blushing "Nothing to be embarrassed about Isak" Esklid say enthusiastically throwing an arm around his shoulders. He ignores him shaking his head. Noora stands up helping Even carry the food to the table before they both sit down.

Noora and Esklid bicker over breakfast what movies there watching for the day Isak occasionally throwing in some good movies they could watch. Isak looks over to Even who eating quietly. Esklid looks between the two noticing somethings up but doesn't say anything just finishes his breakfast before heading to the living room with Noora.

Even saying he would wash the dishes today since he's always here here now Isak leans against the counter studying his boyfriend "You okay?" Wondering if Even was have a down today noticing he wasn't as talkative today as he normally is. There eyes meet and Even nods drying the last of the dishes.

Isak jumps up at the kitchen top and waits until he's finished once the plates were put away Even turns to him walking over his hands on Isak's legs stepping between them. "I heard you" he looks up at Even even though he sitting on the counter top Even's still manages to be taller.

Isak raises an eyebrow in question something he's gotten of Even "You heard what?" Even smiles brightly moving his face closer to his bending down a bit to connect there lips "That you love me" Even whispers against his lips there forehead leaning against one another's. He remembers last night.

His eyes close then opens sliding his hands up along Even's arms wrapping around his shoulders "I do I love you" Even smiles against Isak's closed lips "Say it again" He laughs Even cups his cheeks in both hands "I love you Even Bech Naeshiem"

"I love you to Isak Valtersen" There lips move together as Isak pushes against them Even tongue runs along his bottom lip before licking into his mouth groaning tasting minty toothpaste.

They break apart when they hear Noora yell "The movies started!" There arms still around each other "Stop snogging there enough time for that later!" Esklid shouts through Isak groans blushing once again hiding his face in Even's neck. Even's laugh rings through his ears witch he love hearing wanting to hear it again once he stops.

"Come on" Even's hands slip underneath Isak's legs picking him up his arms locking around his neck carrying him to the living room before dropping him onto the sofa. Esklid loud whisper 'Relationship Goals'  

There through the third half of the movie Isak sleeping soundly on Even's shoulder his phone vibrates he picks it up noticing a text from Noora he raises his eyebrows at her she giggles before looking back at the TV.

He checks the message 2 picture one from the kitchen of them kissing and another of Isak half asleep on Even now. He smiles looking down at him kissing his forehead gently careful not to wake him up. Isak finds his phone later on in the night noticing someone changed his lock screen he grins looking at it.

 


End file.
